Looking back
by tama-kuri
Summary: Its a oneshot drabbley thing so far, about sakura's reaction to sasuke coming back. I kinda like it, tell me what you think! :D


Looking back

A/N: Well, first story, so here goes nothing. I don't own Naruto, it'd be nice though.

Sakura frowned. She knew he would come back one day, she had just known. She had waited for so long for the day he would come back and call her a name again, or when he would come back to train again with Naruto like they did when they were younger. After he left, she had tried to continue on. She had made her other friends closer, and trained hard to get her mind off it. The one hope that had always helped her on her way was that he would return. She merely wanted to be the one to greet him, to let him know he was still welcomed, by her at least.

So this was why, when she was out training with Lee in the forest, and she saw him walking back to the village, back to her home, she could not figure out why she was angry. She had wanted this for so long, to see his face smiling at her, telling her he was coming home again. She was confused, but the one thing she was sure of was that she was angry. A sudden wave of anger flushed over her, and she turned away. She remembered him turning away from her when she had asked him to stay. She had begged him, told him she loved him, only to be flat out rejected, and left knocked out on a stone cold bench.

She closed her eyes, and tears started to fall down her cheeks. Lee saw this, and started to approach his friend. He had never really liked Sasuke, but was too nice to do anything about it. He had never truly wronged him, he had just been jealous, and wanted to be better than him. But now, he saw in her pained face, that he had hurt her. Her tears were his fault.

Sasuke took a step forward, and Lee stopped. He was confused. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he thought that if anyone would accept him back, it would be Sakura. Had the Sakura he had left that day really changed so much? The real Sakura had to be in there somewhere, he just needed to find it.

She sighed. She didn't know why she was doing this; she always thought that she was one of the few in the village that actually _wanted _him back. Now, she was the one shunning him. How could she be doing this? He was coming _home _now, and she had always wanted to be the one to help him back on his feet again. Yet, now some part of her that was hiding for so long burst out at the sight of those eyes again. It screamed out in her brain, this isn't his home anymore, he left.

"Sakura," Sasuke said calmly. "Didn't you hear me? I'm coming home now, I'm done, no more fighting. I killed him"

Lee's eyes widened. He had killed him? He had really done it? After six years, he had truly done it. He looked at Sakura, and saw in her eyes she wasn't hearing a word he was saying. She looked broken now, and then he remembered the only other time he had seen her like this was the first time he left. She was begging Naruto to bring him home on her knees. She was so sad. Now, her eyes held much the same expression, only instead of sadness, there was anger.

"Sakura" Lee said lightly, concerned.

She looked up at him, determined now. She had made up her mind.

"Leave here, this isn't your home anymore, you don't have a family here. You left, and you should have stayed away." She said the tears on her face not evident in her voice.

'Where is it?' he thought. That part of her that still wanted him back, the part that still loved him. 'I know its there'

Sakura's mind swirled. Had she really just done that? Had she just told the boy she had loved for so long to leave? Yes, screamed that something inside of her, you did. You worked so hard to get over him, and then he decides to just come back? Like he can just choose you feelings?! No! Her eyes narrowed once more. Whatever it was, it was right. She had worked for this, she had moved on.

"We had a family here Sasuke. You, me, Naruto, Kakashi, we were all a family. You broke it, and the last thing I remember of you was staring at your back, on the cold hard bench." Sakura said with malice.

Sasuke winced. He had hoped she had gotten over that. He knew he was being shut out. He was crushed as she started to walk away with Lee.

"Well now Sasuke, You can get a good look at my back."

End

So tell me, should I write another chapter? If not, its fine as a oneshot-drabbley thing. R&R please, its my first story.


End file.
